Somewhere Out There
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD* Gomen, but I'm pressed for ideas on the story. ;; It'll continue eventually though, you'll just have to wait a bit.Sorry! ;;
1. New Surroundings

Hihi!! Noodle-Brained Kitsune here! I'm dishing out my second Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic! This is a bit of Semi-songfic AU (Alternate Universe) that formulated in my head last night at 12 A.M. ^^;; To those keeping up with 'YGO!:AotY(s)', don't worry, I'm not abandoning it!! I just need to get this out of my system. By the way, I have an ancient computer,hence no spellcheck and hence some possible misspellings and mis-grammars.

_Standard-Semi-Original-Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am simply a grovelling fanfic authoress/ fanartist. So for the love of truth,justice, and Oi Vey, don't sue me.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Not yaoi/shonen ai ^^;;;...Gomen,if this sounds stupid...etc.

_*Blah*_=Flashback  
**Blah**=Yami's thoughts,parts,etc.  
_Blah_=Yugi's thoughts,parts,etc.  


AU: Fifteen year-old Yugi Mutoh's world is starting to fray at the edges. His mother, a single parent, has died in a car accident. With no other place to turn to, he is sent to an orphanage. Lonely, and feeling hopeless, will Yugi find friendship? Or perhaps even the family he never knew existed...

###########################

_

Somewhere Out There

_

"We're here Yugi." 

Yugi Mutoh stepped out of the car, clutching a suitcase. He looked at the house with some trepidation. He wanted to run away. But where would he go?

Sighing inwardly in defeat, he followed the social worker into the orphanage. Once inside, the worker,whose name was Anthony,bade him to sit on one of the chairs while he talked to the house head.

Swinging his legs idly,Yugi began to look back at the circumstances leading up to this.

Why did his mother have to die?

_*A man in a crisp, black business suit bent down, talking to the young boy.*_

*'She was at the office late...'*

*Yugi listened deftly to his mother's boss. It was the same story, the one he had been hearing from everyone. The police,the doctors,everyone.*

*'...was so tired that she didn't see the truck coming...'*

*The man shook his head and patted him on the head.*

*'I'm sorry Yugi,I give you my condolences...'*

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to shut away the tears that were threatening to form. 

They had given him time to mourn, as was appropriate, but then they had thrust him into the care of a social worker while trying to locate a relative.

None could be found. Now it had come to this.

He managed to choke down his tears. However, a saddened sigh escaped his lips.

It seemed that the world had begun to collapse on him.

"Yugi."

Yugi, struck from his silent musing, looked up at Anthony.

He wasn't alone.

With him was a woman in her late fifties. It was evident that age beginning to catch up with her, wrinkles starting to become more pronounced, and silver beginning to creep into her chocolate-colored hair. Despite that all, she had a kind, motherly face, and clear hazel eyes that just seemed to burst with energy.

Anthony bent down and looked at his young, ablit temporary, charge.Violet eyes that once shone with happiness and life, and now only showed sorrow, looked back at him.

"Hey kiddo...I'm going to let you go now,okay? Mrs.Jones is a really nice woman, and I'm sure she'll take good care of you...She took great care of me, you know."

Anthony couldn't help but smile slightly at Yugi's confused expression. It had been the first time in the two weeks he had cared for him that he had really seen any hint of emotion in the child other than sadness. It was a start...

"Well Yugi..maybe I'll see you again sometimes,ne?" He stood up and ruffled the boy's head affectionately. He looked at Mrs.Jones. "And I'll drop by again soon,mom." he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and walking out.

"That crazy boy," Mrs.Jones chuckled to herself. She then turned her attention to Yugi.

She spoke gently. " Hi Yugi, I hope you like it here..this is a small home so you won't have to worry too much about too many other children...," she paused reflectively on the information her son had given her. "And I know it may not be what you were used to.."

_Well...she seems like a nice lady..._

Yugi nodded slightly.

"I'll manage..."

"Good boy," she smiled. "Lets get your luggage and show you your room."

###########################

Yugi looked around at his new surroundings. Mrs.Jones had left him to give him time to adjust, promising to send someone up when it was dinner. He lay down on his bed.

This definitely was not what he expected the place to be. 

He expected dirty,dark,smelly,monolithic rooms,crowded with children, like in the movies. What he hadn't expected were clean white walls,windows that let plenty of light in, air smelling faintly of flowers. All in all, almost like a regular room,sans minor amenities found in a teenager's room, such as a TV or computer.

Yugi looked around some more. There were two desks and two beds. Judging by some of the clutter on the desk and the slightly rumpled state of the bed by it, Yugi figured he wasn't the only occupant in the room.

_I wonder how my roommate will be like?_

He closed his eyes for a bit. Almost unconsciously, he began to hum a song his mother had sung to him when he was little....

###########################

Yami walked down the hall towards his room. It had been a rather boring day..... No one had really wanted to do much of anything.

He stopped suddenly.

**Who is that humming?That tune sounds so familiar...**

It sounded like it was comming from his room...

He quickly made it back to his room, and upon entering, he saw a boy laying on one of the beds as the source of the humming. 

He stood in shock.

What shocked him though, wasn't that he had a new roommate, but rather, how similar the boy look with him.

###########################

So what's the verdict of the fic so far? Please review! Positive comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Flames, on the other hand, will be laughed at, and promtly used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Meetings

Wai Wai Wai!! Here's chapter two for everyone to sink their teeth into ^-^. Gomen nasai, but this one will be updated alot slower than 'YGO!:AofY(s)' due to the fact that..Well..I started on that fic first! ^^;; Also, since this is AU, characters my slip OOC on occasion..^^;;;

_Standard-Semi-Original-Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the other anime character mentioned in this chapter(Brownie points to whoever can guess who. ^-^).I am simply a grovelling fanfic authoress/ fanartist. So for the love of truth,justice, and Oi Vey, don't sue me.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Not yaoi/shonen ai ^^;;;...Gomen,if this sounds stupid...etc.

*Blah*=Flashback  
Blah=Yami's thoughts,parts,etc.  
Blah=Yugi's thoughts,parts,etc.  
~Blah~=Someone else's thoughts  


AU: Fifteen year-old Yugi Mutoh's world is starting to fray at the edges. His mother, a single parent, has died in a car accident. With no other place to turn to, he is sent to an orphanage. Lonely, and feeling hopeless, will Yugi find friendship? Or perhaps even the family he never knew existed...

###########################

_

Somewhere Out There

_

Thoughts made their way at a clip-fire pace as Yami looked at the occupant of the bed.

**What's going on here? Is this some sort of prank? A dream?..**

After the initial shock, Yami spoke.

"Who are you?"

The boy opened his eyes with a start, and upon noticing Yami, started gaping.

"W-w-what?"

After a few moments of silence, in which the boys only stared at each other. Yami, keeping the shock carefully behind a neutral expression, asked again.

###########################

Just as it had been a shock to Yami, the sight of someone who looked almost like him, startledYugi .

_What's going on? Why does he look like me?_

Yugi looked back on that thought for a brief second. Well, techincally, the other boy was taller, had reddish eyes and looked more jaded...but other than that...

"Who are you?"

Yugi snapped back to reality from his brief musing.

"Um...My name isYugi Mutoh."

No response.

"Er...What's your name??"

"Yami."

"Oh..."

_I guess he isn't much of a talker..._

###########################

"Funny..isn't it?"

Yami looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi decided that it meant he could go on.

"Well..it's sort of funny that of all the people who could be roommates, we happen to be put with a person that looks almost like us...Don't you think so?"

Yami considered this.

"I suppose so..."

Luckily, at that moment a boy stuck his head in, saving the two from the awkward pause that would've occured.

"Mrs.J sent me up here to tell you guys it's time for dinner."

"Okay Koushiro..We're coming."

Koushiro looked curiously over his shoulder as the two followed him downstairs to the dining room.

~I wonder if they noticed that they look almost alike..~ Koushiro thought to himself.

The two never noticed Koushiro's wondering look.

It appeared as if both boys were lost in thought.

In fact Yugi and Yami were still reeling from the shock.

###########################

Arugh! I'm so sorry for the cheesy chapter! I couldn't think of that much...~.~... Err..as always, please review. And remember, positive comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome. Flames however, will be laughed at and used to toast marshmallows.


	3. Discovery

Here's the long awaited chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't been devoting as much time to this fic when it's gotten so many positive reviews,but I've been stuck on ideas for the chapters so far. ^^;; And not to sound mean or anything, but I want to finish up 'AotY(s)' so I may neglect this thing a bit.Not to worry though,my writer's block seems to be clearing out so I'll probably update this a lot more often. Again,gomen minna-san.Oh alright,to make up for my ramblings...look!Longer chapter!!

And to Firebird,Eternal Darkness,and anyone I may have neglected to mention who took a stab at the character guess,you're right!! It's Koushiro from Digimon! ^_^;;...He's so cool.He's a computer nerd like me!. Er..*shush*You didn't hear me say that!

And to Eternal Darkness(Again..^_^) and Nips(Well,ya hit the Kaiba part on the dot at least ^^;;)-For shame!Giving away a bit of my plot!Cliffhangers for you! ^.~ Just kidding.I'm assuming that my plotline is fairly predictable ^^;;;..Oh well...I wuv it anyway..^_^

_Standard-Semi-Original-Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own other anime character(s) mentioned in this chapter.I am simply a grovelling fanfic authoress/ fanartist. So for the love of truth,justice, and Oi Vey, don't sue me.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Cheeseiness alert,Not yaoi/shonen ai ^^;;;...Gomen,if this sounds stupid...etc.

Also, since this is AU, characters my slip OOC on occasion..^^;;;

*Blah*=Flashback  
Blah=Yami's thoughts,parts,etc.  
Blah=Yugi's thoughts,parts,etc.  
~Blah~=Someone else's thoughts  


AU: Fifteen year-old Yugi Mutoh's world is starting to fray at the edges. His mother, a single parent, has died in a car accident. With no other place to turn to, he is sent to an orphanage. Lonely, and feeling hopeless, will Yugi find friendship? Or perhaps even the family he never knew existed...

###########################

_

Somewhere Out There

_

Mrs.Jones looked up from her place at the table at the children seated around her.

She smiled to herself. When Anthony had grown up and moved out of the household,she had felt lonely and wanted children back in the house.Of course she was too old to have any more of her own...And since her husband died...This was the next best thing.

~Most of them may be here for only a short while,but they'll all always be my kids...Not by blood of course...But in my heart..~

She knew it to be true of course.Nearly all of the children who had been adopted in the past continued to write to her even today.It was something she treasured deeply.

She was interrupted from her musings by Koushiro entering the dining room,followed by Yami and Yugi.

"I see you've found Yami too!Good job Koushiro!I thought for a moment you might have gotten lost!"

"No problem Mrs.Jones!Mmmm..Fried chicken..Prodigious!"

Yami shrugged a bit and sat down.

Mrs.Jones then turned to Yugi.

"How are you adjusting Yugi?Is everything okay?"

"Yes...Everything is fine,Mrs.Jones.." Yugi nodded quietly before sitting down as well.

Seeing everyone was accounted for,everyone proceeded to eat dinner.

Mrs.Jones noticed that while everyone was eating a good deal,Yugi ate very little,and excused himself early.

~Poor dear...I hope he really is adjusting well..~ She wondered

Yami then excused himself from the table,looking a bit perturbed.

"Are you alright Yami?"

"I'm fine.." Yami muttered in response before exiting rather quickly.

After he left,Mrs.Jones started noticing another thing she hadn't noticed at first.

~Yugi...he and Yami look almost identical...Hmm...I'll have to check their records later...Something tells me that I'm on to something...~

As more of the children began excusing themselves,Mrs.Jones filed her previous thoughts for later reference,cleared her throat and asked a very important question.

"Who has dish duty tonight?"

After a few moments of silence,a hand shot up in the air.

"Me and my big brother!!" A little boy said waving his arm cheerfully.

"Mokuba!Shhh!" A teenage boy about Yami and Yugi's age said trying to cover his energetic brother's mouth.

Mrs.Jones smiled at the two and shook a finger at the elder with mock severity."Seto!Are you trying to get away from your chores?"

Seto looked at the woman with a sheepish grin. "I don't mean to that..But it's just that there's a Duel Monsters tournament on TV at eight that I want to watch in the Rec.room and I don't want to miss it!It might give me new strategies to use for my deck!"

She chuckled to herself.Seto and his Duel Monsters...He was just as bad as Yami...Well,when Yami didn't look as troubled as he did after dinner.

"Alright then,Mokuba and I will take care of dish duty Seto,but you'll have to do double duty next week."

"Okay!Thanks Mrs.Jones!" Seto yelled happily as he raced to the Rec.room to claim the TV there before anyone else did.

"Let's go and do the dishes now,right Mokuba?" She winked at him. "You know...Maybe I have some chocolate chip cookies left over that I'll give to you when we're done."

Mokuba looked at her and grinned. "Too bad big brother doesn't want to help tonight!More cookies for me!"

###########################

Back in Yami and Yugi's room,the two sitting across from each other and were currently trying to find some common ground.It had been at least twenty minutes and the only topic of conversation thus far had been the weather.

Given,it was a bit awkward and conversation was a bit tense as well, but then again,it wasn't everyday you suddenly came face to face with someone who looked nearly exactly like you.

Someone who also happened to be your new roommate.

"Well..How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh wow!What a coincidence!So am I!Isn't that interesting?" Yugi said,laughing a bit nervously.

_I must sound like a complete idiot..._

"So..Um...What do you do for like hobbies and stuff?" Yugi said,looking down at his sneakers.

"Stuff."

"Er...Well,could you be a little more specific,maybe?"

"...Right...Sorry..That was a little vague...I play.." Yami mumbled,for one of the first times in his life,a little flustered.

**I must sound like a complete idiot...**

Yugi,not quite hearing Yami's and thinking he had finished talking ,began to speak."I could go first I guess...I like-"

Yami apparently didn't quite hear Yugi either and was finishing his sentence.

"Duel Monsters." They both said in unision.

A moments pause.

_He wasn't even done talking!I take back what I said before...Now I feel like a complete idiot._

**He was starting to talk!I take back what I said before...Now I feel like a complete idiot.**

Another moment's pause to fully digest what was said.

"You play Duel Monsters too?"

"Well,yeah...I love to play it!Want me to show you my cards? I think they're still in my suitcase..."

The thankfully pleasant icebreaking was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure,Mrs.Jones."

The woman stepped in looking as if she had found a major discovery.

"I'm glad you're both in here..I have something to tell you two...Actually it's one heck of a coincidence if you ask me...but anyway....I noticed at dinner how you two looked identical,so I decided to look at some of my files..."

"And?"

"...You're data is almost identical..Same birthdate,age,birthplace,medical history,it's like looking at the same files..Who would've thought?I think we've reunited two long lost brothers!"

They stared at each other,then they both stared at her increduously

"Brothers!?"

###########################

I know Seto seems a wee bit...How shall I say this...Happy? But you've got to remember that Kaiba only went all cold and icy because of his adopted father in the series.(Can't remember his name off the bat.)But that hasn't or might not happen in this fic,so he's..er...Normalish?O_o Hey,at least he still likes Duel Monsters!

Also,I hope Mrs.Jones isn't sounding like a big pushover or something. ^^;; I'm trying to characterize her like a nice old lady that will get mad if it's serious but is generally a realllllly nice,realllly laid-back lady. Sorta like a cookie-baking,maternal,fun,not-spoiling,adorable,loveable grandma. ^_^;;

Um..er...*fidget,fidget*..Well...Please review. And remember, positive comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome. Flames however, will be laughed at and used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
